blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
KingpigTimmy
KingpigTimmy (so far) Past Born in Rome, Italy he was always nationalistic but he never really believed in fascism until he began researching ideologies. He quickly became fascist and anti-leftist. He joined the fascist party and became its leader after only a few months. He renamed the party Partito Nationale Fascista like in the 1920s-40s. After the second march on Rome, he seized power and was beloved by most of the people. He promised the people to recover the Balkan lands Italy had lost. He did just that and declared war on Romania, Albania, and Greece. He pushed through Romanian held territory and quickly seized Albania and Greece. As the Italian armies neared Bucharest, foreigners staged a coup before KPT could finish eradicating leftism in Italy. The civil war seemed to be in fascist favor because of popularity, willpower, and technology. However, the USSR, France, and the FSSR supplied the socialists and they pushed the fascists out of Rome. KPT started to lose the Romanian front and began to get pushed on two fronts so he surrendered Italy and took power in his Balkan lands as the Bulgarian Empire. He thought this would give him the ability to win the war then recover Italy. He was wrong after the communists broke the treaty and pushed into Bulgarian Slovenia. As KPT got pushed into Croatia and Dobrujda, he invested in Africa and secretly made bases and sent thousands of soldiers to Egypt. He surrendered and flew to Egypt. He created the infamous Wakeemian Empire and conquered Egypt. After conquering Egypt, he staged a pro-Wakeemian coup in Libya and annexed it. He then invaded Tunisia and Algeria. Fearing an invasion from the socialist Italians and Romanians, he invaded Israel, Palestine, and Jordan for extra resources. Just as he expected, the Romanians and Italians invaded Wakeemian Libya. Morocco joined Wakeem as a puppet state and they pushed the Italians and Romanians out of Libya over and over again. More and more communists and socialists joined on the Romanian side and finally occupied the Libyan shores. They moved west into Cairo and the IMHDF moved into Tunisia and Algeria, effectively splitting Wakeem. The Peruvians didn’t want to intervene in the war on the Wakeemian side so they let KPT flee there. Wakeem fell and KPT became VP of Peru. Morocco was released by the Romanians but Morocco joined Wakeem again and KPT once again ruled Wakeem. United Confederation era KingpigTimmy has waged many wars across the globe and used to rule a large percentage of Earth and own an unknown number of planets. KingpigTimmy had so many resources that he cut imports and is then only exported resources. This was a massive boost in the economy since Italy no longer needed to import resources. KPT had integrated many nations and had tried to turn the populations Italian. He claimed to want to eradicate leftism and evil but he just wanted to rule the world. KPT was almost in the top 5 for economy and top 10 for military. KPT wasn't a good leader and his building skills left much to be desired. Due to this his forces were lagging behind other nations such as the IMHDF, Liberty, Famonious, the PMRDD, and Mercular. He tried to counter this by using strategy but he was unaware that strategy can only get him so far. Ultimately these actions including a well known dislike of the United Confederation caused an all out war that ended in it's demise. Category:Players Category:Members Category:Heads of States Category:Gay Category:Detested bullcrap